Dimensiones Opuestas
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Un jutsu realizado por Madara los enviara a una dimensión diferente a la de ellos podran los novatos de konaha vivir en un lugar como el mundo de Yuki y Luka. Narutoxshion, Saixsakura, Shikaxtouko, Inox Tsukumo, SasukexMiyuki y LukaxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **

**Disclairme **_**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_** (****裏切りは僕の名前を知っている****. ¿****La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?****es propiedad ****de ****Odagiri Hotaru**** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia seria otra. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Kuragari: bueno se supone que debería actualizar mis otras historias pero no puedo teniendo ya la idea de esta historia. **

**Izuna: no puedo creer que dejes de lado tus otras historias por un crossover. **

**Miyu: yo si además Luka es realmente lindo. **

**Kuragari: controla tus hormonas. **

**Luka: …. **

**Miyu: que comunicativo seguro que no eres del clan Uchiha y pariente de Sasuke. **

**Luka: …- mirada irritada. **

**Kuragari: ustedes 2 basta por cierto donde estan Yamanaka, Sakurai, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Haruno, Nara, Uchiha y el resto de los novatos.**

**¿?: Aquí sentimos la demora.**

**Kuragari: bien donde está el viejo Madara Izuna. **

**Madara: a quien llamas viejo niña. **

**Kuragari: a ti y a quien más.**

**Shikamaru: disfruten la tortura. **

**Kuragari: Nara quieres pasar a mejor vida.- mirada psicópata. **

**Shikamaru: jaja dije tortura jaja quise decir lectura. **

**Todos: Disfruten la lectura. **

…

_**"La vida del mundo es la paz de nuestra alma, sin una cerca de la otra es la misma muerte de nuestro propio ser que recoge lo que no hemos vivido hasta que nos damos cuenta lo demasiado tarde que ahora es". Kurt Cobain. **_

_**"Un amigo no es más que un enemigo conocido". Kurt Cobain. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capítulo 1

La gran 4ta guerra shinobi había terminado gracias a la intervención de los últimos poseedores del sharingan Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Miyuki hermana menor de Uchiha Shisui, quien le pidió al sandaime hokage que le buscara protección y asilo en otra aldea sin que el consejo de Konoha se diera cuenta. Tanto Sasuke y Miyuki activaron su Susanoo dándole pelea a Madara, que al verse acorralado por los jóvenes Uchiha quienes junto al resto de los novatos, lograron extraer los bijus gracias al Byakugan de Hinata supieron cuáles eran los puntos más débiles de las cadenas del Gedo Mazo, liberando a los bijus dejando a Madara sin el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos más sin embargo los Uchiha, menores no permitieron que los novatos de Konoha participaran en la última batalla, contra Madara alegando que ellos como Uchiha serían quienes iban a enfrentar a su ancestro pero el precio fue caro ambos tuvieron que usar en más de una ocasión, el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno a pesar de que el Mangekyō eterno no le robaba la luz a sus ojos producía un gran desgaste de chakra todos los novatos estaban pendientes de eso pues la ojiperla ya les había informado el primero, en caer había sido Madara y cuando los menores se acercaron para darle el golpe de gracia este hizo un jutso espacio-tiempo dejándolos solos y con múltiples heridas, el gasto de chakra las heridas y el cansancio hicieron que ambos jóvenes Uchiha caerán en un estado de inconciencia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mundo UraBoku

Los guardianes y Luka se encontraban teniendo una batalla con varios Duras que intentaban matar a Yuki. Se suponía que irían a dar un paseo para tratar de darle una vida normal a Yuki según, las palabras textuales de Tachibana y ellos no teniendo más opción accedieron aun así Luka no estaba conforme desde que salieron había tenido un mal presentimiento miro a Yuki el chico estaba preocupado por sus amigos, y él estaba tratando de evitar que los Duras lo mataran porque después de estar como 1 hora sin hacer nada aparecieron 300 Duras con la intención de matar a Yuki pero él no lo permitiría él había jurado protegerlo, sin importar el precio no permitiría que los Duras lo mataran él era Luka Crosszeria uno de los Opast de alto nivel, mato a 6 Duras que eran realmente insignificantes.

-Yuki ten cuidado.- el grito que dio Touko lo saco de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver que un Duras intentaba matar Yuki rápidamente lo mato.

-Ten más cuidado Yuki no siempre estaré cerca para protegerte.- dijo Luka serio, para evitar que él se hiciera dependiente de que lo estuvieran protegiendo aunque él sabía que de la única manera que se alejaría seria que lo mataran o al menos eso creía él lo miro asentir, con una mirada triste.

Aun no entendía porque Yuki había reencarnado como hombre, demo su alma seguía siendo la de una mujer, la mujer que él amaba más que a nada en ese mundo de porquería. Observo a su alrededor ya no quedaba un solo Duras de pie todos estaban muertos debía admitir que los guardianes eran buenos.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos no vaya hacer que se nos aparezca otro ejercito de Duras.- dijo Hotsuma de manera cortante observando con irritación a Yuki todos suspiraron con fastidio Hotsuma no podía dejar de ser tan el por un momento.

-Bien vámonos quiero golpear a Tachibana.- dijo Touko molesta por culpa de la insistencia de ese tarado casi los matan.

-Toko-chan no creo que sea buena idea que peles con Tachibana en este momento.- dijo Tsukumo a su hermana no quería una pelea en ese momento suficiente tenía con la de hace un momento.

-Bien pero igual me las va a pagar nee Yuki-chan te encuentras bien.- dijo Touko algo preocupada al ver que el chico estaba triste.

-Hai es lo que no quiero causarles problemas.- dijo algo apenado recordando lo que le dijo Luka.

-Entonces aprende a luchar.- le dijo Hotsuma molesto por Kami en serio el odiaba ese carácter dócil que tenía el chico, miro a Shusei su mejor amigo que lo reprendía con la mirada pero no podía evitarlo la actitud dócil del chico le molestaba. Sin decir nada más caminaron hacia el auto para dirigirse a la mansión crepúsculo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mundo de Naruto.

Los novatos y taka estaban a la espera de que despertaran los dos últimos Uchiha sin contar a Madara que seguía vivo y es que ya, se empezaban a preocupar pues esos 2 tenían 2 semanas en estado de coma gastaron su chakra de tal manera que sus niveles de estamina bajaron, a un nivel que rayaba con la muerte, su chakra seguía inestable a veces aumentaba a veces bajaba pero por lo general se mantenía bajo hasta ese momento.

Hyuuga Hinata había cambiado después de la muerte de su primo Hyuuga Neji, se volvió más segura de sí misma dejo de tartamudear, dejo de ser tímida, pero seguía siendo amable y gentil ver a Hyuuga Hinata era como ver una versión femenina de Uchiha Itachi que siempre se mostró amable y gentil y mostrando una sonrisa suave y bondadosa, aparte de eso la heredera Hyuuga logro superar su amor por el Uzumaki después de que este le dijera, que solo la miraba como una amiga casi una hermana y aparte de eso el niño dattebayo salía con Shion la sacerdotisa, Sakura había empezado a salir con Sai después de que Sasuke le dijera que el solo la miraba como una compañera de equipo y nada más la pelirosa lo acepto y lloro por su amor no correspondido, a Karin le paso exactamente lo mismo que a Sakura el Uchiha la rechazo y le dijo que era una molestia mientras Suigetsu se reía de la pelirroja y Jugo suspiraba resignado esos 2 no cambiaban antes de caer inconsciente el Uchiha los maldijo a todos porque según el eran unos idiotas sobre todo Naruto-baka, Miyuki solo lo fulmino con la mirada y le grito que dejara de ser tan idiota y que agradeciera que a un lo consideraban su compañero y no uno de los últimos miembros de un clan maldito como solían llamarles. En fin esas fueron la 2 semanas más estresantes de Sakura e Ino dado que a ellas les tocaba atender a los Uchiha debes en cuando recibían ayuda de Hinata como en este momento que revisaba los canales de chakra de los Uchiha con su Byakugan.

-Sus canales de chakra ya se han normalizado y fluye de manera constante y relajada.- les informo la Hyuuga ambas medic-ninjas asintieron.

-Donde estoy/ maldito dobe.- escucharon gruñir una voz era suave y la otra ronca las tres chicas voltearon los Uchiha habían reaccionado.

-Estan en Konoha Sasuke-kun, Miyuki-san.- les informo Sakura mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa al igual que Ino y Hinata.

-Y ustedes quienes son no me malentiendan sé que fueron compañeras de la academia, de Sasuke o al menos es me dijo Itachi niisan.- dijo la Uchiha ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión que a las de Konoha les pareció kawai.

-Kyyyaaa Sasuke-kun tu prima estan kawai.- gritaron Ino y Sakura Hinata solo los observo con una sonrisa gentil.

-Los Uchiha no somos kawai ni tiernos somos armas letales, nuestras existencias no valen nada.- respondió el Uchiha con una mirada vacía y gélida al igual que el tono de su voz, dejando a las de Konoha en un momentáneo shock esos 2 eran muy parecidos pero el vacío de sus miradas y su forma de hablar les hizo intuir que a ellos se les haría un poco difícil volver a confiar en el mundo shinobi y en las personas.

-Hmp cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí.- pregunto la Uchiha su voz era suave pero plana y sin ningún tinte de emoción.

-Tienen 2 semanas de estar en coma sus niveles de chakra empiezan a regenerarse pronto podrán salir del hospital.- informo Ino con una radiante sonrisa los Uchiha solo asintieron en silencio, nos les interesaba hablar con esas escandalosas.

-Bueno yo me voy chicos nos vemos.- dijo la Hyuuga haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los Uchiha que arquearon una ceja nadie los trataba con respeto es mas todos las personas con las que habían tratado los miraban con miedo u odio demo jamás con respeto y siempre susurraban a sus espaldas que ellos eran un clan de demonios.

Después de salir Hinata salieron Ino y Sakura dejando a Sasuke y a Miyuki solos.

-Como obtuviste el Mangekyō eterno.- pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad mirando a su prima recién conocida.

-Los ojos de Shisui nunca estuvieron bajo el poder de Danzo, pues mi hermano jamás lo perdió, Danzo pensó que era el ojo de Shisui demo mi hermano lo metió en un genjutso haciéndole creer que le había quitado un ojo después de eso se dio cuenta que si moría sus ojos correrían peligro hacia que le pidió a tachi que los ocultara y que cuando llegara el momento me los entregara.- dijo la ojinegro con seriedad mirando a su primo lo admitía Sasuke era atractivo después de todo era un Uchiha.

-Que harás cuando te recuperes.- pregunto Sasuke observándola detenidamente era bonita jodidamente bonita y tenía un increíble parecido con Mikoto excepto en el carácter Miyuki era seria y no mostraba sus emociones en cambio Mikoto siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y gentil.

-No lo sé.- fue la seca y sincera respuesta de la Uchiha Sasuke solo asintió pues él tampoco sabía qué hacer, podían irse pero los tacharían de traidores y ninguno de los dos quería eso le habían jurado a Itachi que harían las cosas bien y protegerían la paz por la que tanto lucho. Ninguno volvió a decir nada después de esa plática.

Estuvieron 1 semana más en recuperación por órdenes de Tsunade, Miyuki y Hinata se volvieron buenas amigas la ojinegro, nunca había compartido con nadie más a parte de Itachi después de lo sucedido, con el clan Uchiha la ojiperla se convirtió en una hermana tanto para ella como para Sasuke. Hinata había renunciado hacer la líder del clan y había sido desterrada cuando los Uchiha se enteraron le ofrecieron que viviera con ellos y ella acepto.

Después de esa semana se les informo que viajarían a la villa del demonio junto al dobe de Naruto para ir por Shion. Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperó que al llegar a dicha villa se encontrarían con Madara, y una lucha comenzó de nuevo solo que esta vez los Uchiha menores le permitieron a los novatos interferir pero ninguno espero que Madara aun conservara poderes del sabio de los 6 caminos y uno de eso era viajar entre dimensiones y mundos diferentes realizando los sellos correspondientes un enorme agujero se creó, los novatos estaban estupefactos en que momento su misión de llevar a Shion a Konoha paso a ser una donde terminaban en una batalla contra Madara que sonreía victorioso al deshacerse de las molestias o eso cría el dado que en el último momento antes de que se cerrara el portal la mano del Susanoo de Sasuke lo jalo dentro del agujero cerrándose por completo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mundo UraBoku

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo después del último ataque hacia Yuki se dirigían hacia un bosque que tenía un lago llamado el claro de la luna roja quedaba a 3 horas de la mansión crepúsculo pero era un lugar hermoso junto a ellos iba Tachibana, Izusu **(Itachi: Izusu es el medico recuerden. Kuragari: lo que Itachi dijo) **y Sodom. Dejaron el auto a la orilla de la calle y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque en silencio hasta llegar al claro de la luna roja.

-Este lugar es hermoso.- susurro Touko impresionada esa era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar sin embargo a Luka le traía recuerdos de la vida pasada de Yuki cuando era mujer. Observo el claro era realmente hermoso se podía sentir una increíble paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar una paz que el necesitaba.

Tenían aproximadamente una hora de haber llegado a ese lugar y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de 100 Duras estaban listos para atacar pero antes cualquiera hiciera algún, movimiento un agujero negro apareció en medio del campo donde estaban, ellos expulsando a varios chicos con ropas extrañas parecían de esos chicos otakus que hacían cosplay de personajes anime, pero eso no explicaba el agujero y antes de que los novatos reaccionaran o alguien más reaccionara Madara había desaparecido del lugar, después del pequeño viaje el agujero negro había desaparecido.

-O Kami me duele todo.- dijo Ino con lágrimas sin fijarse que eran observados por un grupo de demonios que los empezaron a atacar.

-QUE DEMONIOS.- grito Naruto protegiendo a Shion de un ataque.

Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados ni modo tendrían que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y era pelear los jutsu no tardaron en aparecer.

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu /Katon Housenka no Jutsu.- gritaron los Uchiha quemando al instante a los Duras.

-Hakke Hasangeki/ futon rasen shuriken.- grito la ojiperla y Naruto y así uno por cada Duras fue cayendo a manos de los otakus como los denomino Touko.

-Quiero ramen ttebayo.- gimoteo Naruto deprimido sintieron unas presencias que habían ignorado por completo.

-Naruto-baka este no es momento para que pienses en comida.- le gruño molesta Sakura. Siendo apoyada por los demás haciendo que a Naruto lo rodeara un aura de depresión murmurando que nadie lo comprendía y otras cosas que a ninguno le interesaba Shion solo lo miraba con pena ajena y se preguntaba si realmente ese chico era su novio.

-Quienes son y qué fue lo que hicieron.- pregunto Touko desconfiada más los chicos aquellos solo la observaron de manera analítica sin mencionar absolutamente nada.

-No responderán.- pregunto irritado Hotsuma fulminándolos con la mirada pero sorpresa el chico de cabello rebelde y la chica de flequillo de lado le devolvieron la mirada mucho más intensa y fría. Luka y el resto se mantenían en silencio observándolos y analizándolos sobre todo a los chicos de ojos negros y a la chica de ojos perla nunca había visto un color de ojos así.

-Déjalo ellos no pertenecen a nuestro mundo cierto.- pregunto Luka mirando directamente a los ojos la ojiperla que solo asintió sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos gris plata eran muy lindos e realidad. Al igual que ella Luka se quedó observando ese raro color de ojos eran un gris casi blanco con tintes violeta eran realmente bonitos.

-Eso no importa pero prométanme que ustedes si se entregaran a mí y a la ciencia para descubrir él porque del color de sus ojos sobre todo tu el chico de cabello rebelde.- dijo Izusu con el aire soñador de las fans girl mirando a Sasuke el resto de los novatos se alejaron solo por si al tipo rarito se le ocurría acercárseles, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada enviándole todo el odio que tenía.

-Quien iba a pensar que incluso los hombres te acosarían Sasuke-kun.- dijo Miyuki con sorna y burla provocando la risa de los novatos y la molestia de Sasuke. – En fin ustedes quieren saber quiénes somos bien les diré nosotros somos ninjas y como efectivamente señalo su amigo nosotros no pertenecemos a esta dimensión ni a su mundo fuimos enviados aquí por un jutsu.- dijo la Uchiha hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que Madara no se encontraba con ellos.

-Maldición ese bastardo escapo y nos dejó atascados aquí ttebayo.- gruño Naruto molesto como no se dieron cuenta antes eso era en lo que pensaban todos ellos hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pues bienvenidos a nuestro mundo mi nombre es Yuki.- se presentó Yuki ante los jóvenes shinobis. Los novatos los observaron no parecían peligrosos se miraron entre ellos y decidieron presentarse.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo y ella es mi novia Shion.- se presunto Naruto mientras señala a Shion quien hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Haruno Sakura él es Sai mi novio.- presento Sakura señalando a Sai quien les dedico una sonrisa tan falsa como las comercial de pasta dental o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los guardianes.

-Problemático soy Nara Shikamaru, ella es Yamanaka Ino y él es Akimichi Chouji.- presento Shikamaru señalando a sus amigos mientras bostezaba quienes sonrieron amables.

-Bien es nuestro turno él es Tachibana Giou, él es Izusu, Hotsuma Renjou, Shusei Usui, Tsukumo Murasame, Luka Crosszeria y yo soy Touko Murasame.- termino de presentar Touko estaba tan pendiente de ver al chico de cabello azabache que tenía una expresión de completo fastidio, que no se dio cuenta de que él y las otras dos chicas de cabello negro no se habían presentado.

-Ustedes 3 aún no se han presentado.- dijo Tachibana de manera seria algo en esos chicos de cabello y ojos negro azabache le recordaban al aura de Luka.

-Soy Hyuuga Hinata.- se presentó la ojiperla volviendo a captar la atención de Luka que había estado analizando a los otros chicos, la miro era bonita y su aura desprendía paz y tranquilidad.

-Y ustedes.- pregunto Touko a Sasuke y Miyuki que la observaron de manera irritada.

-Nunca dijimos que nuestros nombres eran de información pública.- respondió tajante Sasuke, Miyuki suspiro mas no dijo nada los demás novatos solo negaron con la cabeza Sasuke nunca dejaba de ser tan Sasuke.

-Teme deja de ser tan teme y preséntate.- grito Naruto el Uchiha solo lo fulmino con la mirada, miro a Miyuki que lo observo de reojo y asintió levemente.

-Uchiha Sasuke y ella es Uchiha Miyuki.- presento de manera seca omitiendo que son primos.

-Son familia.- pregunto Izusu de manera curiosa.

-No que va cualquier parecido físico es mera coincidencia.- le contesto Miyuki con sarcasmo si llevaban el mismo apellido era por algo no.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Kuragari: espero que les guste la historia como se habrán dado cuenta acabo de reeditarla y escribir ciertos detalles que se me olvidaron y alguien se encargó de decírmelo gracias. **

**Touko: Sasuke estan lindo crees que acepte salir conmigo. **

**Miyu: no lo hará. **

**Touko: que? Porque?. **

**Izuna: odia a las fan girl y tiene novia. **

**Shikamaru: problemático. **

**Kuragari: deja de quejarte. **

**Todos: sayonara **

**Matta nee **

**Se aceptan comentarios sugerencias y críticas constructivas, tomatazos besos de nutella. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **

**Disclairme **_**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_** (****裏切りは僕の名前を知っている****. ¿La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?****es propiedad ****de ****Odagiri Hotaru**** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia sería otra. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Kuragari: Kon´nichiwa como estan. **

**Izuna: hmp hola. **

**Miyuki: Uchiha amargado. **

**Kuragari: no empiecen vale suficiente tengo con las peleas de Sasuke y el dobe, como para tener que aguantarlos a ustedes dos. **

**Hinata: kon´nichiwa chicos como estan. **

**Kura/Miyu/Izu: bien Hinata-chan.**

**Miyuki: nee Hina-chan que se siente ser la pareja de Luka. **

**Hinata: etto pues.- responde nerviosa y con un lindo sonrojo mientras Luka y Sasuke aparecen de la nada para escuchar la respuesta de la ojiperla. **

**Sasuke: ten cuidado con lo que respondas Hinata. **

**Luka: miedo Uchiha. **

**Sasuke: púdrete Crosszeria. **

**Luka: tu primero Uchiha tu primero. **

**Kuragari: kuso no empiecen ustedes porque les juro que personalmente hare que Naruto-chan les joda la vida y que estén sin sexo por un buen tiempo en mis historias. **

**Sasuke: hmp. **

**Luka:… **

**Shikamaru: quien iba a pensar que el Uchiha fuera tan celoso. **

**Kuragari: si al parecer padece de celotipia. **

**Ino: pobre Hinata mira que estar soportando a un celoso nivel Kami. **

**Miyuki: hmp es un Uchiha y los Uchiha nunca comparten. **

**Kuragari: lo que digas. **

**Shika: disfruten la lectura. **

**Kuragari: disculpen los errores ortográficos. **

**Shika: cof horrores cof, cof. **

**Kuragari: nee no ****quieres**** una ****mentita**** Nara. **

**Shika: problemático, estoy bien. **

**Aclaración a partir de ahora la historia será relata en el mundo de UraBoku. **

_Flash back ‟ Luka es jodidamente sexi" _

**Pensamientos o sarcasmo ‟Que te jodan a ti y a tu parquedad Uchiha" **

**Interrupciones mías o de mi inner Miyuki, Itachi o Izuna (Metete en tus problemas Crosszeria) **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

_**La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes. John Lennon. **_

_**Sos el paisaje más soñado y sacudiste las más sólidas tristezas y respondiste cada vez que te he llamado. Soda Stereo **_

_**Parece descubrir en mí que aquel amor es como un océano de fuego. Gustavo Cerati.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capítulo 2

Un silencio total era lo único que reinaba entre los guardianes Zweilt y los shinobis de Konoha que se encontraban sumergidos en su mundo tratando de averiguar qué clase de jutsu los había traído a esa dimensión tan diferente de la suya pero si algo no cambiaba para el Uchiha era lo molesta que podían llegar a ser las fans pero sin duda las fan girls eran una mejor opción que ese tipo que irónicamente era muy parecido con Kabuto con la ligera deferencia de que Kabuto lo odia y ese tipo parecía que lo quería violar miro a su prima de reojo que observa con una mirada de burla su situación actual y la maldijo en silencio. Luego observo a la ojiperla que extrañada mente tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al estar observando al tipo llamado Luka quien miraba de manera intensa a la ojiperla, como si quisiera absorber algo de ella. Genial ya estaba igual de paranoico como el idiota de Naruto-baka, quien no había soltado a su novia después de que terminaron de presentarse, Sakura al igual que Naruto parecía una sanguijuela colgada del brazo de su copia barata. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuando Sodom la mascota de Luka salía de la espalda de Yuki y volaba hacia Hinata y se pegaba a su cuello haciendo que todos salieran de la burbuja donde estaban metidos.

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa Hina-chan quítate esa cosa de encima.- dijo la Yamanaka alarmada al ver como la Hyuuga tomaba al pequeño demonio con cariño entre sus brazos siendo observada por Luka.

-Yamanaka deja de exagerar y gritar joder me dañaras el tímpano.- gruño Miyuki molesta los demás solo asintieron ese grito de Ino los había dejado aturdidos, la Hyuuga solo observo a la Yamanaka con gentileza.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan él es inofensivo, demo quien es su dueño y porque de todos nosotros me escogió a mi.- dijo la ojiperla mas para ella que para los otros.

-Ni idea demo es la cosa más kawai y tierna que eh visto en mi vida.- dijo Sakura con ojos soñadores, la Uchiha solo rodo los ojos ante la ternura que les provocaba el ¿Qué se suponía que era esa cosa? Esa era la interrogante de la Uchiha.

-Bien lamento romper su burbuja pero me podrían decir que se supone que es esa cosa.- pregunto con voz estoica haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo al escuchar la fría voz de la azabache.

-Es un demonio para ser más específicos es un pariente lejano mío.- contesto Luka extrañado de que Sodom se dirigiera específicamente a la chica de ojos perla pero si lo pensaba bien las otras dos no parecían una opción factible, para empezar la rubia era simplemente una dramática que exageraba todo por lo que podía deducir al verla, y la pelirosa se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia que era temperamental y de carácter voluble, y la chica de ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo en pocas palabras un jodido cubo de hielo. Observo a los ninjas ninguno de ellos parecía asustado por saber que Sodom era un demonio al igual que él.

-No tienen miedo.- pregunto Touko a las jóvenes ninjas al ver que en lugar de alejarse seguían dándole mimos a Sodom que parecía estar en el paraíso.

-No, lo tenemos miedo.- contesto la ojiperla con una sonrisa amable y gentil mirando a Touko, dispuesta a mirar de nuevo a Sodom percibió la mirada de cierto chico de ojos gris plata, con decisión poso su mirada perlada en la gris plata de Luka que la observa como si quisiera descubrir los secretos más íntimos de ella, tentándola a dejarlo atravesar las barreras que los Uchiha le enseñaron a crear, la voz de Touko la saco del trance en el que se había sumergido, soltando el aire que no sabía que había retenido todo esto no pasaba para cierto/a chico/a de ojos negro azabache.

-Porque no le temen es un demonio un ser de obscuridad.- dijo Tachibana mirando de reojo a los dos Uchiha, mirada de la que se dieron cuenta todos los presentes.

-Porque a pesar de que son seres de obscuridad una parte de ellos sigue siendo de luz, y aun siendo un demonio tiene derecho a cambiar.- dijo la ojiperla de manera seria no le gusto para nada que Tachibana llamara demonios a las únicas dos personas aparte de sus compañeros de equipo que la trataban como su hermana fueran insultados de esa manera. Los Uchiha se encontraban sorprendidos raramente la Hyuuga se mostraba seria y con un rostro de poker face como el mantenían ellos pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que ella aun creerá que ellos tenían salvación.

-Hinata.- susurraron ambos Uchiha con cierta melancolía ella se parecía tanto a las personas más importantes en la vida de ellos.

La Hyuuga los miro de manera amable y les sonrió de forma cálida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban acción que le empezaba a gustar a Luka.

-Que sucede.- les pregunto la ojiperla a ambos Uchiha el resto solo se mantuvo en silencio expectante de lo que sucediera.

-Porque lo haces.- pregunto Sasuke escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo la ojiperla lo miro sin comprender al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-De que hablas.- pregunto la ojiperla confundida Kami porque los Uchiha tenían que ser tan herméticos con sus emociones que no podían ser como las personas normales pues al parecer no probablemente eso era mucho pedir para el ego y el orgullo de los Uchiha.

-Porque sigues confiando en nosotros aun sabiendo que ambos pertenecemos a un clan maldito poseído por el odio, que nuestro clan estuvo a punto de matar a todo aquello que interpusiera en su camino que Sasuke le declaro la 4ta guerra shinobi al mundo ninja y sobre todo que nuestro ancestro Madara casi mata a todo aquello que es importante para ti.- dijo la Uchiha con un nudo en la garganta no lo entendía porque ella tenía que ser tan parecida con Itachi, Mikoto y Shisui, su manera de ser fue lo que la llevo a ella y Sasuke querer hablar con ella de alguna manera les recordaba a ellos.

-Porque yo mejor que nadie se todo lo que han tenido que sufrir, tampoco me parece justo que los juzguen por cosa de las que se han arrepentido ustedes han cargado con todo aquello que conlleva a hacer un Uchiha pero recuerden que ya no estan solos.- les respondió la ojiperla gentil, siendo observada por todos los presentes, en especial por Luka era extraño encontrar a alguien como Hinata alguien amable, gentil y fuerte que protegiera a los que quería.

-Hinata arigato por todo.- susurraron los dos Uchiha, Luka tenia curiosidad clan maldito poseído por el odio y la traición él pensaba que solo su clan era así de ruin pero se equivocó.

-A que se refieren con un clan maldito.- pregunto Luka todos respingaron lo habían olvidado por completo dejándolo como parte de la decoración del paisaje.

-Desde tiempos memorables el clan Uchiha era un clan de mercenarios que vendía sus servicios al mejor postor, nuestro clan es conocido por todo el mundo shinobi como el clan de los ojos malditos o como el clan de los demonios Uchiha, no se sabe exactamente qué fue lo que desato nuestra maldición, pero está relacionada con la manera en la que amamos.- termino de relatar Sasuke con la mirada perdida y no era el único Miyuki se encontraba igual, Ino y Sakura tenían expresiones soñadoras era raro escuchar a Sasuke hablar de amor y él se miraba jodidamente sexi cuando lo hacía o eso pensaban ellas.

-A que te refieres con eso.- pregunto Tachibana de manera seria, Sasuke no contesto él no pensaba hablar más del tema. Observo a Miyuki ordenándole con la mirada que continuase.

-Dicen que cuando un Uchiha despierta sus ojos malditos es porque ha sufrido la pérdida de algún ser amado, Sasuke por ejemplo despertó sus ojos cuando su hermano mayor masacro a todo nuestro clan, yo desperté los míos cuando vi a mi hermano morir, lo que intento decirles es que la razón por la que un Uchiha termina odiando con la intensidad que lo hacemos es por amor.- termino de relatar la Uchiha observando a Sasuke tensar la mandíbula y maldiciendo en silencio, todos quedaron en silencio, Hinata ya lo sabía por eso no le sorprendía como a los otros.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo Shikamaru observando que ya era tarde y debían buscar refugio en el bosque en una parte segura, y 8 de los 9 shinobis presentes entendieron el mensaje entre líneas de Shikamaru.

-Pero Shikamaru ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos ttebayo.- grito nuestro rubio-cabeza-hueca-dobe, favorito con lágrimas teatrales.

-Y por esa misma razón debemos buscar un lugar seguro usuratonkachi, y deja de armar escándalo joder.- le gruño molesto Sasuke, que se preguntaba cómo es que ese idiota era un ninja, y no había muerto todavía.

-Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros.- dijo Yuki de manera amable, los de Konoha lo observaron con sospecha nadie podía ser tan amable y luego recordaron que cierta chica de ojos perla era igual que aquel chico siempre desbordando amabilidad.

-De acuerdo ttebayo.- respondió Naruto emocionado 3 auras homicidas lo hicieron sudar frio lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver como Sakura junto a los dos Uchiha sonreían de manera tétrica, empezó a sentir el chakra de la pelirosa acumularse en sus puños y los Uchiha empezaban a formar a Susanoo moriría y no pudo disfrutar de su amado ramen un última vez.

-Naruto quien te nombro nuestro líder.- susurro psicópata Sakura tenían que completar una misión y ese rubio idiota lo único que hacía era tomar decisiones por ellos sin su consentimiento, Shion…. bueno Shion solo ignoraba a Naruto para evitar la furia de la rosadita.

-Ustedes dos basta.- siseo la Uchiha los estaban observando desde hacía 5 minutos y no los atacaban.

-Entonces irán con nosotros.- pregunto de nuevo Yuki cuando estaban a punto de negar alguien más se adelantó a responder.

-Si iremos con ustedes.- respondió Miyuki siendo observada con incredulidad por sus compañeros pero sabían que no era bueno llevarle la contraria así que simple mente asintieron.

Salieron de aquel claro en completo silencio Hinata aún conservaba a Sodom quien no se había querido ir con Yuki cuando este le hablo simplemente le ignoro mientras ella le pedía una disculpas con la mirada. Iba ta sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico de ojos gris plata caminaba delante de ella de un momento a otro Luka se detuvo provocando que la ojiperla chocara con su espalda perdiendo el equilibrio estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió que la tomaban firmante por la cintura.

-Estas bien Hyuuga.- pregunto Luka de manera suave el tenerla así tan cerca le aturdía y más si sus caderas se acoplaban a la perfección con las de ella como si fuese creada para el luego sacudió la cabeza eso era estúpido él amaba a Yuki.

-Hai arigato Luka-kun.- susurro con voz suave la ojiperla mientras sentía una emoción que la abrazaba como fuego viviente, sin ser conscientes de que cierta chica de ojos negros los observaba y empezaba a maquinar un plan donde ellos dos terminaran juntos.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso la mansión a la que llegaron no los deslumbro ya estaban acostumbrados a todo tipo de viviendas.

-Bien sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.- dijo Tachibana con aire soñador.

Los shinobis solo asintieron al resto solo les resbalo una gota en la nuca así o más infantil podía ser Tachibana.

-Bien donde dormirán ustedes.- se preguntó a si mismo Tachibana con el ceño fruncido.

-Donde sea está bien lo único que necesitábamos era un techo nada más ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas con dormir en el suelo.- dijo Ino ellos era ninjas no unas princesitas con miedo a quebrarse las uñas.

-Valla es la primera vez que escucho a una chica decir que no le molesta dormir en el suelo.- murmuro Touko por la bajo aun así todos la escucharon.

-Somos kunoichis no unas muñequitas de porcelana nosotros estamos más que acostumbradas a dormir en el suelo para nosotras esas cosas no representan ningún problema.- respondió la Uchiha de manera seca odiaba que pensaran que por tener apariencias suaves y delicadas ellas no eran aptas para ciertas cosas.

Hinata se mantenía en silencio nunca le gustaron los conflictos era una pacifista de tomo y lomo.

-Porque no intervienes son tus amigas.- murmuro Luka cerca de su oído viendo con satisfacción como el cuerpo femenino se estremecía con su aliento.

-Odio los conflictos además las chicas se pueden cuidar solas no necesitan que nadie las defiendan.- le respondió la ojiperla sabía que si se daba la vuelta el estaría frente a ella muy cerca.

-Umm interesante una ninja que odia los conflictos y las peleas.- susurro en su cuello depositando un beso suave y casto retirándose antes de que alguien lo viera cerca de ella. No podía alejarse, ella tenía cierto imán que lo atraía y no lo soltaba él amaba a Yuki si, pero esa niña de ojos perla despertaba sus más bajas pasiones incitándole a perder el control a perderse en su cuerpo tenía que controlarse porque estaba seguro que los chicos Uchiha lo matarían si llegaba a lastimar a la ojiperla, lo había intuido en las miradas de ellos era la preocupación que mostraba un hermano mayor hacia su hermano menor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

**Ella durmió al calor de las masas  
y yo desperté queriendo soñarla  
algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle  
y nunca sorteé las trampas del amor**

De aquel amor de música ligera  
nada nos libra, nada más queda

No le enviaré cenizas de rosas  
ni pienso evitar un roce secreto

De aquel amor de música ligera  
nada nos libra, nada más queda 

**Canción de Soda Stereo **

**Mi rincón obscuro. **

**Kuragari: se preguntaran qué onda con esa canción, pues la respuesta es simple la estaba escuchando y me pareció ponerla aquí. **

**Izuna: te sientes bien no estas enferma ni nada por el estilo. **

**Kuragari: estoy bien un poco desvelada pero nada ya saben la universidad. **

**Preguntas **

1 **¿Si les diera la oportunidad de cambiar algo de mis historias que sería? Y no, no vale decir que la cambiarían a un SasuSaku o un NaruHina. **

**2 ¿Si me conocieran en persona que sería lo primera que a harían al verme?**

**Dejen su comentario recuerden que no tienen que tener cuenta en fanfiction para dejarlo. **

**Se aceptan tomatazos sugerencias cualquier cosa menos criticas destructivas. **

**Pd: Si no responden las preguntas y dejan cometarios Jashin-sama los condenara.**

**2Pd: Si no han escuchado la canción búsquenla les gustara la canción se llama De música Ligera. **

**Besos a todos. **

**Matta nee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **

**Disclairme **_**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_** (****裏切りは僕の名前を知っている****. ¿La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?****es propiedad ****de ****Odagiri Hotaru**** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia sería otra. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Kuragari: kon´nichiwa como estan. **

**Izuna: hmp hola. **

**Miyuki: hola. **

**Shikamaru: que hacen. **

**Izuna: saludamos a los lectores. **

**Shika: en ese caso hola problemáticos. **

**Kuragari: siempre tan emotivo Shikamaru.**

**Bueno varios lectores me pidieron que actualizara mis historias una o dos veces por semanas les pido disculpas pero eso no lo puedo hacer dado que yo estudio y trabajo medio tiempo, además la carrera de ingeniería en sistema no es algo que se toma a la ligera ni ninguna otra carrera universitaria por eso les pido que me tengan paciencia por favor probablemente deje de publicar por un tiempo por mis exámenes pero eso no significa que voy abandonar mis historias. Disculpen los errores u horrores ortográficos. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano.**__** Demetrio de Falero. **_

_**"La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido". Rabindranath Tagore, Filósofo y escritor indio. **_

_**''Aunque tengamos la evidencia de que hemos de vivir constantemente en la oscuridad y en las tinieblas, sin objeto y sin fin, hay que tener esperanza''. Pío Baroja. **_

_**"El cobarde sólo amenaza cuando está a salvo". Michel Eyquem de Montaigne, Escritor y filósofo francés.**_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

Capítulo 3

Luka no se había equivocado al pensar que los Uchiha lo matarían si lastima a la ojiperla probablemente Sasuke se había dado cuenta de la atracción que la ojiperla tenía sobre él. Uchiha Sasuke quería matar a alguien en ese momento y todo era culpa del maldito dobe y la sacerdotisa esa que tenía por novia, bien decían que Kami los cría y ellos se juntan. Porque siempre terminaba rodeado de subnormales primero Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi y luego estaban Taka y Akatsuki y cabe mencionar que todos eran unos subnormales porque los subnormales esos no podían ser como el amable de buen corazón, gentil y tremendamente sexy.

-Deja de alucinar y tranquilízate quieres.- gruño molesta Ino que se encontraba igual que el azabache y el resto de los presentes

-Estoy aburrido ttebayo nee Miyuki-chan no podemos hacer algo.- pregunto el dobe con ojos de borrego.

-Tks y ¿porque le preguntas a ella dobe? – pregunto el Uchiha en un gruñido los demás asintieron de acuerdo excepto por Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata.

-Pues no se teme pero al parecer ella es la que toma las decisiones además ustedes todos son unos aburridos y amargados incluso le contagiaron a mi Shion su mala vibra anormales.- grito indignado Naruto. Ino, Sakura, Miyuki y Sasuke voltearon a mirarlo de manera tétrica al estilo de la niña del exorcista el rubio trago grueso iba a morir a manos de las dos temperamentales y a manos de los dos últimos Uchiha y ni siquiera iba a dejar descendencia ¡por Kami incluso seguía siendo virgen!

Volteo a ver a los más pacíficos de ese grupo tan raro que eran y ¡sorpresa! Los muy hijos de sus santas madres habían desaparecido en una nube de humo o en un remolino de hojas no tenía otra opción debía luchar, huir o morir a manos de esos sádicos así que opto por lo más sano huyo como cobarde.

-Shion quiero que sepas que te amo y si no salgo vivo de esta moriré virgen gracias a ti y tu jodida abstinencia ttebayo.- grito Naruto corriendo como loco al tiempo que observa el bello rostro de su novia desfigurarse por la ira.

-Uzumaki Naruto voy a matarte cabron.- grito la sacerdotisa uniéndose al equipo de caza cortesía de Tsunade designado especialmente para el dobe cada vez que cometiera un error.

Solo se observa al rubio correr gritando piedad y un montón de idioteces ya saben lo típico de Naruto, a Shion lanzar kunais a diestra y siniestra que daba gracias mentalmente a Tenten por enseñarle a lanzar kunais, Sakura usando la fuerza bruta, Ino tratando de poseer la mente del idiota, Sasuke lanzando agujas de chakra, Miyuki utilizando el Katon y Sai se divertía de lo lindo dibujándolos sobre todo a Sakura que más que una mujer parecía un hombre. Shikamaru y Chouji estaban cerca de un bosque observando las nubes.

Hinata se encontraba en un lago algo alejada del resto al comprobar con su Byakugan que no había nadie cerca se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando completamente desnuda se acercó al lago y canalizando chakra en las plantas de sus pies camino encima del lago comenzando su entrenamiento que más que entrenamiento parecía la danza de una diosa del agua o ninfa acuática sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos tenía ya tres horas y la noche había caído se sorprendía que Sasuke no la hubiera ido a buscar aun aunque debía a agradecer a Miyuki por eso ambos eran sobreprotectores pero Sasuke era mucho más sobreprotector que la chica Uchiha cuando le pregunto porque eran así se sorprendió mucho pues no esperaba esa respuesta.

_Flash back _

_Hinata y Miyuki se encontraban sentadas bajo un enorme árbol de sauce que era rodeado por flores de cerezo en el territorio Uchiha observando a Sasuke entrenar con su katana. _

_-Miyuki-chan ¿porque Sasuke-kun y tu son tan sobreprotectores?- pregunto la ojiperla con curiosidad. _

_-Realmente no te das cuenta porque somos así Hina-chan.- dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa sincera y pocas veces vista por regla general Uchiha Miyuki daba sonrisas ladeadas y sarcásticas al igual que Sasuke pero cuando solo estaban ellos tres la Uchiha sonreía de manera amable y gentil. _

_-Etto pues no.- dijo la Hyuuga con las mejillas sonrojadas, la Uchiha la observo por un momento para volver a posar sus negros ojos sobre Sasuke. _

_-Veras cuando Sasuke y yo éramos niños mi hermano mayor Shisui e Itachi-niisan nos sobreprotegían de todo y todos demo un día cuando volvíamos de la academia unos chicos del clan molestaban a una niña de 6 años que era muy unida a nosotros desde muy pequeños Sasuke y yo desarrollamos una habilidad innata para proteger a las personas gentiles y humildes porque en cierta forma nos recordaban a aquello que más hemos amado nuestros hermanos mayores y a Uchiha Mikoto, y tú nos recuerdas mucho a ellos eres algo frágil que debe ser protegido el clan Hyuuga debe ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta de lo especial que eres si en el clan Uchiha hubiesen habido más personas como Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi y tu estoy segura que el odio no los hubiese corrompido de alguna manera ustedes le hubiesen traído paz y tranquilidad al clan lo que quiero darte a entender es que de alguna manera tu eres todo aquello que nosotros soñamos proteger cuando éramos unos niños ingenuos de lo cruel que era el mundo shinobi a partir de este momento tu dejaras de ser Hyuuga Hinata para ser Uchiha Hinata nuestra hermana menor y por si no lo sabias Mikoto y Hikari eran muy unidas eran como hermanas. _

_-Yo no sabía eso Hiashi-sama nunca me lo dijo.- murmuro algo shokeada la Hyuuga por la información adquirida. _

_Fin del flash back _

-Realmente me sorprendió mucho que Sasuke-kun me diera una respuesta igual a la Miyuki.- murmuro con nostalgia observando la hermosa luna llena.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mansión Crepúsculo.

Todos los shinobi estaban reunidos en la sala junto a los guardianes Swift mientras Yuki trataba de curar las heridas de Naruto quien había detenido su huida después de que Shion le gritara que jamás se casaría con un cobarde como él y cuáles eran las consecuencias había terminado con un ojo morado 4 costillas rotas al igual que su labio inferior hematomas por todos lados cortesía de Sakura quemaduras cortesía de Sasuke y Miyuki y torturas psicológicas por parte de Ino.

-Oigan donde esta Hina-chan y Yuki ya te dije que yo no necesito que me cures el poder del demonio que tengo sellado me cura de forma inmediata ttebayo.- dijo Naruto con su habitual alegría.

-Ahora que lo mencionas dobe no la he visto desde que te perseguimos iré a buscarla.- dijo Sasuke dispuesto a buscar a la ojiperla.

-Crosszeria te importaría ir a buscar a Hinata te lo pido porque al parecer tú conoces cada rincón de este lugar al igual que ellos pero aun así yo no confió mucho en ellos no se ofendan pero es la verdad iras.- dijo la Uchiha deteniendo al Uchiha que volvió a sentarse de nuevo claro no sin antes mandar una maldición. Luka por su lado solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a la ojiperla.

-Etto chicos podríamos entrenar mañana creo que empiezo a perder condición física además Tsunade-bachan nos matara si perdemos nuestra condición física.- dijo Naruto con cascadas de lágrimas los demás sudaron frio.

-Sabes Naruto es la primera vez que dices algo brillante cuando quieres puedes aportar buenas cosas.- murmuro Ino entre dientes.

-Tks por muy problemático que sea Naruto tiene razón jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto.- dijo Shikamaru con voz aburrida.

-Bien entonces a partir de mañanas comienza el entrenamiento prepárate para morder polvo Uzumaki.- murmuro Ino al parecer la rubia aun no olvidaba el insulto del niño dattebayo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La ojiperla estaba terminando de colocarse la ropa interior cuando sintió unos brazos fríos que mandaron escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral y unos labios posarse en su yugular besando y dando mordiscos en su cuello.

-Luka-kun que estas ahh.- dijo en un grito ahogado la ojiperla dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba el ojiplata.

-Realmente no sé qué haces para que pierda el control de mis acciones y eso no me gusta pero si puedo tenerte de esta manera perderé el control las veces que sean necesarias.- susurro de manera ronca y sexy Luka dándole vuelta a la ojiperla y besar sus labios de manera arrebatadora. Era la gloria misma o al menos eso creía el ojiplata ni siquiera con Yuki se había sentido así, de manera suave comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la ojiperla para subir a sus costados y abrazarla.

Dejo sus labios y enterró su cara en el cuello de la ojiperla aspirando el aroma a jazmín, rosas y violetas se sentía en paz.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto la ojiperla sonrojada y con la respiración entre cortada.

-Porque me gustas y a partir de ahora me perteneces y matare al que se acerque a ti a excepción de tus amigos no quiero que me odies por alejarlos de ti pero si un hombre que no sea tu amigo se te acerca lo mato.- susurro contra el cuello de la ojiperla.

-Que dices como puedes decir que te gusto si apenas nos conocemos hace dos semanas.- dijo la ojiperla confundida soltándose del abrazo de Luka.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad tú me gustas hay algo en tu mirada que calma mis demonios internos que me hace sentir en paz esa amabilidad y gentileza que desprendes hace que me sienta atraído a ti al igual que los Uchiha yo también soy un demonio marcado por el odio y la traición, tú en cambio eres un ser de luz una luz en la que cualquier ser oscuro querría fundirse y sentirse protegido y en paz.- dijo Luka observando aquellas orbes perla que transmitían paz.

Hinata relaciono esa confesión con lo que le dijeron los Uchiha en una ocasión donde le decían que ella era un ángel destinado a llevar tranquilidad a aquellos que se encontraban en una profunda obscuridad.

-Debemos irnos se está haciendo muy tarde y la Uchiha puede molestarse si no te llevo pronto.- dijo Luka la ojiperla solo asintió en silencio pues aún se encontraba algo confundida.

A paso calmado se dirigieron a la mansión crepúsculo donde los esperaba un cabreado Sasuke y una medio dormida Miyuki.

-Ves te dije que estaría bien y que ella puede cuidarse sola.- murmuro más dormida que despierta la Uchiha, mientras Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tks lo que sea.- gruño el Uchiha molesto.

-Sabes cualquiera que te viera actuar así pensarías que estás enamorado de Hinata y te sientes celoso.- dijo la ojinegro con un rostro carente de emoción.

-Ella es como mi hermanita y lo sabes además a ti en que te afecta si me enamoro de ella.- dijo el Uchiha, para su sorpresa la ojinegro no le contesto absolutamente nada ni siquiera uso sarcasmo solo lo observo por un momento para darle una sonrisa lago triste darse la vuelta y entrar a la mansión de nuevo algo dentro de él se removió inquieto al ver aquella sonrisa vacía y triste.

Tanto la ojiperla como el ojiplata habían escuchado la conversación, Hinata observo como la ojinegro ingresaba a la mansión sin mirar atrás activo su Byakugan y claramente observo como el chakra de Miyuki estaba alterado.

Una vez frente a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a la ojiperla por su retraso se quedó callado al recibir una bofetada dejando su mejilla completamente roja por la fuerza del impacto.

-Baka tu comentario la lastimo acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ella siente.- gruño molesta la ojiperla al Uchiha mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. Luka solo los observaba en completo silencio.

-De que hablas Hinata Miyuki es una Uchiha y como tal hace mucho tiempo dejo de tener sentimientos.- dijo el Uchiha de manera seca. Luka se llevó una mano a la cara y se golpeó internamente él era un demonio si pero al menos podía comprender más o menos a las mujeres. Sasuke trago grueso al ver la mirada molesta de Hinata y el aura negra que desprendía.

-Ustedes los hombres son unos inútiles insensibles que no saben cómo tratar a una mujer, grupo de idiotas.- murmuro entre dientes para después entrar a la mansión y dejar solo a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé pero si algo es seguro es que todas las mujeres de esta casa querrán descuartizarte vivo por herir los sentimientos de tu prima.- dijo Luka retirándose del lugar dejando a un confundido Uchiha.

-Teme mañana las chicas te van a matar.- escucho Sasuke decir a Naruto de manera alegre. El Uchiha se giró para observarlo de manera indiferente.

-De que mierda hablas dobe.- dijo Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-De que gracias a tu enorme sensibilidad Miyuki-chan esta triste y Hinata-chan le dijo a las chicas y ellas han jurado venganza así que suerte teme, dicen que no hay un enemigo más peligroso que las amigas de una chica que ha sido rechazada de manera indirecta o de manera directa el punto es que te van a matar ttebayo.- dijo Naruto alegre y con una gran sonrisa. El Uchiha ni se inmuto.

-Hmp ya veremos quien cae primero dobe.- dijo el Uchiha seguro de que las chicas no podrían con él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el Uchiha fue despertado de manera brusca por Naruto.

-Maldito teme levántate el entrenamiento empieza a las 6:30 no seas flojo.- dijo Naruto quien sorprende mente se había levantado temprano gracias a las amenazas que recibió por parte de su querida Shion e Ino, Sakura solo lo observo con una mirada psicópata y un aura demoniaca, Sai bueno Sai es Sai.

-Maldición dobe no se supone que deberías estar babeando tu almohada a esta hora joder.- gruño el Uchiha medio dormido y lanzando un kunai que casualmente estaba cerca de él.

-Joder Sasuke que el entrenamiento es hoy.- grito Naruto ya molesto por culpa del Uchiha. El Uchiha solo lo observo y se levantó de la cama sin decir nada entro al baño luego de 30 minutos el Uchiha salió solo con unos bóxer puestos donde lo esperaba Naruto luego de 5 minutos ambos bajaron cambiados al comedor donde estaban reunidos todos desayunando.

Observo a las chicas sobre todo a su prima que parecía más seria e indiferente de lo normal, Sakura e Ino destilaban un aura asesina y sádica, y Hinata comía en completo silencio mientras observaba de reojo a Luka que la miraba intensamente.

Tomo su lugar a la par de Miyuki pero esta solo lo ignoro por lo general lo miraba de reojo y le daba una sonrisa de lado pero en esta ocasión no pasó nada de eso, las dos rubias dementes junto a la pelirosa sonreían de manera demente y lo observaban con burla.

-Es hora del entrenamiento vamos.- dijo Miyuki con voz autoritaria y sin mirar a nadie salió del comedor y así salieron todos. Y Uchiha Sasuke se dio cuenta que ese día no la iba a pasar nada bien.

_-Kami si muero en este entrenamiento que sea a manos de Hinata no quiero morir a monos de Miyuki es una Uchiha y como tal hará que mi muerte sea lenta y dolorosa al igual que Sakura e Ino.- _fueron los pensamientos del Uchiha antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi rincón

Sin miedo a nada Alex Ubago.

Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que más dará lo que digan  
Que más dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Pues andaba medio romántica que les digo XD

En fin gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias sé que no tengo excusa pero la muy puta de mi inspiración se había ido y no regreso hasta ayer por la noche y pues hasta yo me sorprendí cuando termine de escribir este capítulo

Gracias por sus comentarios y para los pidieron un avance entre Luka y Hinata ahí lo tienen.

Dejen review

Matta nee


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Disclairme Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**__** (**__**裏切りは僕の名前を知っている**__**. ¿La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?**____**es propiedad **__**de **__**Odagiri Hotaru**__** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia sería otra. **_

_**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres. **_

_**Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos. **_

_Flash back ‟ Luka es jodidamente sexi" _

_**Pensamientos o sarcasmo ‟Que te jodan a ti y a tu parquedad Uchiha" **_

**Interrupciones mías o de mi inner Miyuki, Itachi o Izuna (Metete en tus problemas Crosszeria). **

_**_:;:;.;:-,.-,:_;.-,-.;_:,.;,.-;.-,:_,.;:,-.;-.-,.-,:_,.-;-,.-;.-,:_,.-;_:,:;.-;:,:_,.;.,_,-:;_.,:;.-,:-,_:,.;**_

…_**-Un hombre que no puede tolerar los pequeños defectos de una mujer, jamás podrá gozar de sus grandes virtudes.- Kahlil Gibran**_

_**;:_;_:;_:,-.,;-.,._;.-,:;-.,:_;-.;_:,:_;.-,-,-.,:_;_:,_:,,_:,:;-;_,-.,.-,-,-.,.-,-:;-.,_:**_

…_**-No me tientes, que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar.- Mario Benedetti. **_

_**;:,,-,-,;.,.,.,.-,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,-,;_:,.-,_,.-,:;.-;.-,-.,:_;-;:,:;.,_,.-,.,.-**_

…_**-Hay un nivel en tu vida donde sufres por puro placer.- Anónimo. **_

_**;:;.-,.-;:_;.-,.-,.-,:_;.-,.-;.-,.-,.-;.-,;.,,.-;,;,,;.,_,;.-,-.,.,:,.;.;.-,:-,.-;.**_

_**Capitulo IV **_

Y allí estaban los shinobis junto a la sacerdotisa y los guardianes Zweilt observando a la única mujer sobreviviente del clan Uchiha utilizando un Katon para preparar un área de entrenamiento una vez hecho esto se giró hacia el problemático de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru dado que a ti te da flojera entrenar serás el juez, junto a Shion y escojan tres personas más en caso de que se nos pase la mano con el entrenamiento.- ordeno Miyuki con una mirada fría y que no admitía replica por parte de nadie.

-Problemático en ese caso Tachibana-san, Touko-san y Shusei-san ustedes serán el resto de los jueces.- dijo Shikamaru con voz aburrida y cansada. El resto solo miro resignado.

-Bien les diré quiénes serán sus oponentes, Ino y Sakura ustedes dos contra Naruto y Sai, Sasuke-baka y Chouji contra Hinata y yo.- dijo Miyuki mirando con furia contenida a Sasuke.

Bien Sasuke ya se había dado por muerto le tocaba pelear con Hinata que conocía casi todos sus ataques y además de eso la ojiperla seguía molesta con él al igual que su **querida prima, **era muy joven para morir y aun no restauraba el clan Uchiha.

Ino por su lado estaba con una sonrisa demente al igual que Sakura que tenía un aura oscura alrededor de ella Naruto y Sai se preparaban para lo peor a manos de esas dos sádicas.

Chouji estaba tranquilo sabía que cada ataque realizado por la Uchiha y la Hyuuga irían a dar donde Sasuke es más hasta se iría hacerle compañía a Shikamaru y observarían las nubes.

Miyuki bueno Miyuki es Miyuki y casi nunca se sabe lo que pasa por su retorcida mente pero si algo era seguro es que probablemente habría un Uchiha menos en el mundo.

Hinata por su lado solo tenía una mueca burlona al más puro estilo Uchiha Sasuke, al ver como Sasuke estaba más inexpresivo que de costumbre y tenía apretada la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Disculpen Miyuki, Hinata es realmente necesario que este en el entrenamiento junto a Sasuke.- pregunto Chouji comiendo sus tan amadas papitas.

-Ahora que lo pienso Chouji tiene razón después de todo Sasuke-kun se enfrentó a los cinco kages de las naciones ninja así que con el sería más que suficiente.- dijo Ino sonriendo de manera psicópata Sakura solo asintió de acuerdo.

-Sasuke-teme no te preocupes me encargare de que tus restos se han enterrados en Konoha junto a Itachi-san y tu familia ttebayo.- dijo Naruto solemne y mirando con burla al Uchiha.

-Tks cierra la maldita boca dobe.- gruño Sasuke molesto al observar que Luka se había acercado a la ojiperla y le susurraba algo colando de un rojo escarlata el rostro de Hinata y todo eso era observado por la única Uchiha que apretaba los puños y de manera inconsciente su Mangekyō sharingan se activa iba descuartizar a Sasuke aunque quedara hecha pedazos.

-Si ya se han elegidos los oponentes que comience el entrenamiento.- ordeno Shikamaru.

Rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque Sakura e Ino atacan con todo a Naruto y Sai que las esquivaban a duras penas.

Sasuke se encontraba igual que el rubio y su mala copia barata debía admitir que Miyuki y Hinata eran jodidamente rápidas y su sincronía a la hora de atacar era increíble estaba tan ocupado analizando la manera de atacar que cometió un pequeño error creando una pequeña abertura en su defensa algo que aprovecho la ojiperla y a una velocidad realmente increíble bloqueo todo el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke que la miro irritado joder él no se esperaba que eso pasara ni tampoco estaba esperando aquel Katon que le enviaba Miyuki dio un enorme salto esquivando a tiempo el Katon Goukakyuu, pero no el puño suave de Hinata que le inmovilizo el costado izquierdo, Sasuke que miro a Hinata con orgullo, esa era de las pocas veces que alguien lo podía atacar y vivir para contarlo.

Luka observaba fijamente a los movimientos de la ojiperla eran fuertes y envolventes con gracia no toscos como los Sakura e Ino, en cambio la chica Uchiha poseía la elegancia y destreza de un felino pero su ira en ese momento no era su mejor aliada.

-Hmp Nara en un enfrentamiento entre los dos Uchiha quien crees que gane.- pregunto Luka de manera indiferente.

-Miyuki tiene más probabilidades que Sasuke, después de todo ella fue entrenada por el legendario Uchiha Itachi uno de los shinobis más letales de todo el mundo ninja aparte de eso ella poseo los ojos de su hermano mayor Shisui el cuerpo parpadeante de Konoha según las leyendas él era mucho más rápido que cualquier otro ninja el único que casi le igualaba era el yondaime hokage que utilizaba un jutsu llamado dios del trueno.- dijo Shikamaru él sabía que Miyuki estaba conteniendo su poder, lo había visto cuando estaban peleando con Madara.

-Y en un enfrentamiento entre Hyuuga y la chica Uchiha.- pregunto Tachibana serio observando aquel entrenamiento que más que eso parecía que querían matarse.

-Hinata tiene un 50 % de probabilidades de ganar siempre y cuando no cometa el error de enojarla de lo contrario terminara igual a Sasuke.- murmuro Shikamaru al ver la paliza que le daban al Uchiha.

Por su lado Ino estaba que se divertía de los lindo al haber poseído el cuerpo de Naruto y empezaba atacar a Sai que después de cinco minutos estaba en k.o.

Sasuke bueno el trataba de comprender porque Miyuki lo miraba con furia contenida y ganas de descuartizarlo vivo.

-Hmp para ser la heredera del poder de Shisui y haber sido entrenada por Itachi eres una completa inútil ni siquiera has logrado conectarme un golpe y Hinata ya me ha bloqueado la mayoría de los canales de chakra del lado izquierdo.- dijo Sasuke quería que Miyuki se tomara enserio ese entrenamiento sabía que contenía su poder solo la observo cubrir sus ojos con el flequillo.

-Realmente quieres que lo tome en serio Sasuke-niisan.- dijo la Uchiha con una frialdad nunca vista en ella y Sasuke sintió una punzada al escucharla llamarlo con ese apelativo.

-Si eso es lo que espero Miyuki-neechan.- dijo Sasuke de manera seca y cortante el resto solo los observaba en silencio y antes de que Sasuke reaccionara Miyuki había activado el Mangekyō eterno sometiendo a Sasuke dentro de un genjutsu uno con el que Itachi lo había torturado y al siempre le dolía ver.

El resto de los shinobi estaban en shock al ver lo que había sucedido nunca esperaron que le fuera tan fácil a la portadora del sharingan introducir a Sasuke dentro de un genjutsu.

-Hmp el entrenamiento termino Ino, Sakura y Hinata encárguense de sacarlo del genjutsu.- ordeno Miyuki saltando a un árbol y alejándose escuchando los gritos que daba Sasuke al revivir la masacre del clan una y otra vez.

-Creo que en esta ocasión Miyuki se pasó Sasuke-kun va a estar furioso cuando salga del genjutsu.- dijo Sakura tragando pesado al ver cómo había quedado Sasuke al ver que el Uchiha no reaccionaba le enterró un kunai en la pierna sacándolo del genjutsu y antes de que la matara le curo la herida.

-Donde esta Miyuki?.- pregunto furioso la iba a matar como se atrevía a meterlo de esa pesadilla y cómo es posible que el allá caído en ella.

-Se fue luego de someterte al genjutsu después de todo tu querías que lo tomara en serio no.- dijo Hinata colocando la cabeza del Uchiha en su regazo para que Sakura e Ino relajaran las neuronas del Uchiha.

Los ojos platas no observaron para nada bien ese acto de la ojiperla necesitaba hablar con la chica Uchiha al parecer era la única que conocía los sentimientos del Uchiha.

Hinata observo a lo lejos como Luka tomaba la misma dirección de Miyuki y los guardianes Zweilt se acercaban a ellos.

-Bien en que consiste el poder de sus ojos?.- pregunto Tachibana serio con una mirada firme.

- Se llama doujutsu o Kekkei Genkai el mío es el Byakugan y consiste en una visión de 360° en un rango de 10 km. Aparte de eso me permite ver la energía o chakra atravesó del cuerpo sus puntos más fuertes y bloquearlos, a diferencia del Byakugan el sharingan puede leer los movimientos de su oponente someterlo dentro de una ilusión que cause un gran daño a su oponente y tiene tres etapas el sharingan que se activa en una situación traumante para el usuario, Mangekyō sharingan que se activa al observar la muerte de un ser querido y por último el Mangekyō sharingan eterno que es la última fase del sharingan, Shikamaru por ejemplo es un domador de sombras en ese consiste su línea de sangre, Ino puede abandonar su cuerpo para introducirse en otro y Chouji puede expandir cada parte de su cuerpo.- dijo Hinata los implicados solo asintieron en silencio.

-Eso es sorprendente ustedes son realmente una gran investigación.- dijo Izusu imaginándose todo lo que podría averiguar con ellos.

-Tks Hinata donde esta Miyuki?.-pregunto Sasuke de nuevo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la ojiperla.

-Se fue en aquella dirección.- dijo la ojiperla el Uchiha solo asintió y se fue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de haber dejado el campo de entrenamiento la Uchiha fue en busca de un lugar donde pudiera pensar con claridad. Llego a un enorme claro rodeado de árboles que dejaba pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol se quitó su ropa normal quedando solo con la interior y una polera que le daba a medio muslo, entro al agua y empezó a nadar estuvo allí durante 30 minutos cuando llego Luka.

-Que quieres Crosszeria?.- pregunto de manera seca Miyuki acercándose a la orilla y saliendo del agua para hablar con el ojiplata.

-Hmp solo vengo a que me confirmes ciertas cosas.- dijo Luka ninguno de los dos sabía que Sasuke los estaba viendo y escuchando.

-Qué clase de cosas.- pregunto observando los pequeños pedazos de cielo que se lograban ver.

-Que siente tu primo por Hinata y que sientes tu por tu primo.- pregunto directo y sin tacto Luka. La cara de Sasuke en ese momento era un poema digno de inmortalizar.

_**-Espera dijo que Miyuki siente algo por mí y que yo siento algo por Hinata mas aparte de amor fraternal por Hinata.- se preguntaba Sasuke. **_

-Que siente Sasuke por Hinata no lo sé exactamente pero no me sorprendería si se enamora de ella después de todo Hinata se parece mucho a la Mikoto la madre de Sasuke, la única mujer que el ah amado, y en cuanto a mis sentimientos podría decirse que me enamorado del idiota ese algo irónico no.- dijo Miyuki escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas dejando que silenciosas lagrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.

-Porque no le dices que estas enamorada de, el.- pregunto Luka era raro pero hasta cierto punto él podía comprender a la chica Uchiha a pesar de esa mascara de frialdad seguía siendo una chica.

Sasuke bueno Sasuke ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, jamás hubiera imaginado que Miyuki estuviera enamorada de él.

-Soy una Uchiha mi orgullo y mi dignidad me lo impiden además para que luchar una batalla que ya tengo perdida probablemente Sasuke está enamorado de Hinata así que de que me serviría decirle que siento algo por él, de nada no me serviría de nada lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo y apoyarlo en lo que pueda.- dijo Miyuki con la mirada perdida en el claro.

-Eres bastante fuerte no cualquiera acepta una derrota de ese tipo.- dijo Luka con cierta admiración.

-Soy una Uchiha después de todo lo cual significa que el dolor y la traición jamás dejaran de ser parte de mi vida.- murmuro Miyuki a pesar de que seguía llorando su voz no se había quebrado.

-Supongo que no tendré fácil el acercarme a Hinata si tu primo la ama no?.- pregunto Luka de manera fría e indiferente.

-No, no lo tendrás nada fácil ahora si no te importa quiero estar sola.- dijo Miyuki quería que esas lagrimas se las llevara el agua. Luka solo asintió en silencio y se marchó sabía que el Uchiha los había escuchado.

Cuando Miyuki sintió la presencia de Luka bastante lejos se quitó la polera y la ropa interior y se metió de nuevo al agua dejando a Sasuke con la boca seca, joder él sabía que su prima tenía un cuerpo hecho para la lujuria pero nunca lo había contemplado en toda su gloria mierda se estaba empalmando y eso ni era nada bueno aunque ahora que lo recordaba tenía que hablar con Miyuki acerca de lo que había hablado con Luka ese tipo no le agradaba.

Bajo del árbol donde se encontraba y se quitó la ropa quedando tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo e ingreso dentro del agua ver a su prima desnuda era algo que miraría todos los días o tal vez si con una sonrisa de lado espero pacientemente a que saliera a la superficie el agua de ese lugar era algo profunda y les daba hasta el pecho bueno a él le daba hasta el pecho. Y entonces la vio salir a la superficie.

Miyuki miro algo choqueada a Sasuke que se suponía que hacía en ese lugar que no se suponía que iba a estar con Hinata.

-Que estás haciendo aquí Sasuke?.- pregunto de manera seca si al baka ese no le importaba su desnudez pues a ella tampoco.

-Quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que le dijiste a Crosszeria.- dijo Sasuke observando como la espalda femenina se tensaba.

_**-Luka no pudo a verle dicho no parece del tipo de persona o demonio que ande divulgando lo que le cuentan a menos que Sasuke.- pensaba Miyuki. **_

-Y bien Miyuki-hime estoy esperando una respuesta.- dijo Sasuke acercando se de manera lenta hacia donde estaba Miyuki.

-Tu estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación.- dijo Miyuki molesta sin darse cuenta que Sasuke había llegado hasta ella, al momento de dar la vuelta lo encontró frente a ella con esa sonrisa engreída tan característica de los hombres y pocas mujeres de su clan.

-Sí los escuche y para aclararte algo yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata no te voy a negar que si me atrajo físicamente pero la atracción que tengo hacia cierta chica Uchiha pudo más que la que tenía hacia Hinata.- dijo Sasuke observando como aquellos ojos negros lo miraban de manera cautelosa sabía que Miyuki no le creería después de todo el tubo que escucharla a ella para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente la beso con una ternura que no sabía que poseía la, tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él. Miyuki no salía del shock pero poco a poco fue devolviendo el beso subió sus manos tocando el pecho masculino hasta enredar sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke. El beso se fue volviendo más intenso y pasional las manos de Sasuke que antes estaban en la cintura ahora estaban acariciando los muslos de la ojinegro, mientras que ella se entretenía jugando con su cabello, abandono los labios de la fémina para atacar su cuello succionando la tersa piel dejando una marcas rojizas marcándola como su propiedad.

-Eres mia ahora me perteneces Miyuki y te juro por la memoria de mi oka-san que voy a matar al bastardo que intente acercarse a ti.- declaro Sasuke observando aquellos ojos tan negros como los suyos.

-En ese caso tú también me perteneces y matare a cualquiera de las fans girl que se te acerquen demo tú no puedes prohibir que nuestros amigos se me acerquen.- dijo la Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke solo la observo tratando de intimidarla pero solo recibió una mirada asesina marca Uchiha.

-Tks pero no quiero a Crosszeria cerca de ti.- dijo Sasuke volviendo a besarla y tocando sus senos.

-Sas-Sasuke mmm a Lu-Luka le gusta aaaah Hinata.- dijo Miyuki entre gemidos al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en uno de sus pezones ya excitados.

-Mmm lo sé pero si en dado caso se te acerca más de lo necesario nada bueno va a pasar.- dijo Sasuke sin soltar el pezón de Miyuki levando la vista y observo a Miyuki con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Luka había regresado al campo de entrenamiento y a lo lejos observo la figura de la peliazul y al observar que no había nadie se acercó de manera rápida tomándola de la cintura para darle vuelta y asaltar su boca color cereza solo Kami sabía lo que había extrañado besar eso labios. Lastimosamente el oxígeno es necesario para seguir viviendo y a falta de este se separaron. Hinata tenía la mejillas rojas y la respiración entre cortada Luka solo sonreía arrogante al saber que era por el que estaba así.

-Pensé que estabas con Miyuki.- dijo Hinata tranquila.

- Lo estaba necesitaba que ella me aclarara ciertas dudas respecto a tu relación con el Uchiha y me sirvió de mucho sobre todo cuando venía de regreso que me di cuenta que él había escuchado nuestra conversación para este momento el Uchiha ya debe saber que Miyuki lo ama.- dijo Luka sorprendiendo al darse cuenta que había llamado a la Uchiha por su nombre.

-Eso significa que pronto habrán bebes Uchiha.- dijo Hinata con expresión soñadora imaginándose a los futuros bebes.

-Si quieres nosotros también podríamos hacer bebes Crosszeria Hyuuga.- dijo Luka lamiendo el lóbulo de la ojera de la ojiperla que se estremeció en los brazos de Luka. La ojiperla solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**En el próximo capítulo el tan esperado lemon damas y caballeros. Señores les informo que yo no tengo una mente pervertida solo sexy y cadente. **_

_**Aoi Black : si yo sé que fue algo sorpresivo que pusiera que habían pasado dos semanas pero todo tiene su razón de ser no te preocupes a medida que avance la historia pondré lo que sucedió en esas dos semanas aun no es seguro soy algo floja así que no es seguro n.n°**_

_**AntoniaCifer: bueno si tal vez un poco pervertida pero nada más. **_

_**Para los que querían más acercamiento entre Hinata y Luka pues ya verán lo que les tengo preparado para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee **_


End file.
